Freedom
by Simply Rexene
Summary: It wasn't Sora's fault that everyone assumed he was female. He liked playing as a girl in MMORPGs. They moved faster and generally kicked ass. ...It also wasn't his fault that his party member fell for him under that pretense.
1. Part One

_..._

 **Part One**

...

 **WrathofRiku:** Way to go, fucktard. You got me killed again.

 **LockandKey15:** That so wasn't my fault! If you'd quit running ahead of me like a fucking bull, maybe we could actually complete the challenge!

 **WrathofRiku:** I'm the muscle, I'm supposed to be the one heading in first. You're the healer! Your job is to heal!

 **LockandKey15:** You were out of range! What was I supposed to do, fly over to you?!

 **WrathofRiku:** This is why chicks shouldn't be allowed to play. You think you're sooo adorable with your little raccoon tail waving around behind you, but you can't fucking play the game!

 **LockandKey15:** Nice. Way to be totally sexist, asshole.

 **WrathofRiku:** I knew it. Fucking chicks... Why don't you go grab your boyfriend and have him teach you how to play, sweetie?

 **LockandKey15:** Why don't you kiss my ass? Let's settle this.

 _LockandKey15 has left your party._

...

Riku Griffin stared at the screen in complete shock as his character fell backwards in defeat and the screen turned to greyscale. "What the fuck?! How did I lose to that chick?!"

He hadn't thought much of it when LockandKey15 had challenged him to a PvP battle soon after their little rift. He was playing a total juggernaut of a character, a huge, buff guy. Just the size difference between the two characters was laughable.

But now the little half-raccoon girl was doing a victory dance, her pink pigtails swaying around as she taunted him.

...

 **LockandKey15:** Wowww... I just challenged you 'cause I was bored, but I didn't think you'd tank _that_ hard. Two minutes? That battle was weak.

 **WrathofRiku:** You must have cheated. Who played for you?

 **LockandKey15:** Dude, I live alone. Just me, myself and I. And I just handed you your own ass.

 **WrathofRiku:** Well at least I know I didn't just lose to some kid.

 **LockandKey15:** So it's better to be beaten by a 25 year old?

 **WrathofRiku:** That depends. Are you hot?

 **LockandKey15:** Wow... WOW.

 **WrathofRiku:** What? I'm a 28 year old guy, and you just kicked my ass. That's kinda sexy.

 **LockandKey15:** Holy shit... Are you seriously trying to hit on me now?

 **WrathofRiku:** What if I am? You just said you were single.

 **LockandKey15:** I said I lived alone. I never said I was single.

 **WrathofRiku:** Same difference. You're a girl playing video games. You're probably single.

 **LockandKey15:**...Right. I'm done with this conversation.

...

Rolling away from his computer to grab a drink, Sora Ryan had to stop to shake his head. Everyone always assumed that because he played a girl character, he was himself a girl. ...Morons.

This guy in particular seemed especially stupid. He'd been arguing with him for days now, but then he couldn't stop himself from messaging the asshole every time he saw him online. He actually looked forward to it.

Sora rolled his eyes as the chat window he'd just closed opened back up. Apparently, WrathofRiku wasn't about to let their conversation die.

...

 **WrathofRiku:** So... What's your name?

 **LockandKey15:** Wellllll, my stripper name is Glitter, but everyone usually calls me Sora.

 **WrathofRiku:**...

 **WrathofRiku:** I can tell you're being sarcastic, but I kinda just got a boner.

 **LockandKey15:** Nice. That's special.

 **WrathofRiku:** I'm Riku, by the way.

 **LockandKey15:** Ah, yes, because my brilliant deductive skills couldn't have guessed that...

 **WrathofRiku:** Damn, you're feisty. Where're you from?

 **LockandKey15:** Right, like I'm gonna tell you.

 **WrathofRiku:** Well, we're obviously in the same region. That's how we were matched up for our party. I'm from Destiny City.

 **LockandKey15:**...Good for you.

...

Sora cringed a little. This guy was probably in the same apartment complex as him right now, with his luck. Why did he have to be matched up with another Destiny City player?

...

 **WrathofRiku:** C'mon... I told you. Why won't you tell me?

 **LockandKey15:** Maybe because you're a total creep that's hitting on me through a computer game?

 **WrathofRiku:** Yeah, but it's not like I'm really gonna spend the time and energy trying to actually track you down in real life. I'm too lazy for that shit.

 **LockandKey15:** That's not reassuring, dumbass.

 **WrathofRiku:** So you're 25... That means you probably have a job, right?

 **LockandKey15:** Well yeah? Not sure how else I would pay for my apartment. Or my sweet computer setup.

 **WrathofRiku:** Right, like a chick could put together any kind of decent setup. I bet it's weak.

 **LockandKey15:** I bet you live with your parents. Still hanging out in Mom's basement? Working at McDonald's?

 **WrathofRiku:** Actually, I've just stepped into the realm of home ownership, which is more than you can say.

 **WrathofRiku:** And by the way, I work from home. I'm a programmer.

 **LockandKey15:** Wow, there's a shock.

 **WrathofRiku:** Well what do _you_ do then?!

 **LockandKey15:** I'm a nurse.

 **WrathofRiku:** What kind of nurse has time to play video games?

 **LockandKey15:** The kind that works at a private practise. 9-5 weekdays, I got it made in the shade.

 **WrathofRiku:** Well shit. That's pretty sweet.

 **LockandKey15:** Yeah, it's all right. I get to assist with surgeries sometimes.

 **WrathofRiku:** Surgery? How does a nurse get to assist with surgery?

 **LockandKey15:** It's a dermatology clinic. They do minor surgeries all the time. The doctor lets me hand her stuff. It's pretty awesome, though derm surgeries can get super gross.

 **WrathofRiku:** Sounds nasty. But kinda cool, I guess.

 **LockandKey15:** So what kind of programming do you do?

 **WrathofRiku:** Eh, simple stuff. I build websites for people.

 **LockandKey15:** Simple stuff? Coding websites isn't exactly simple.

 **WrathofRiku:** It's simple to me.

 **LockandKey15:** Some kind of genius, eh?

 **WrathofRiku:** Nah... Just got lucky, I guess. Everyone has something that comes easy to them.

 **LockandKey15:** Like kicking your ass came easy to me?

 **WrathofRiku:**...Shut up.

 **LockandKey15:** Aww, did I hurt your fragile little ego?

 **WrathofRiku:** We're fighting again. This time I'm gonna win.

...

Sora smirked as his character once again knocked Riku's on his ass. There was a reason that he would only play the tiny little girl characters. They were light on their feet and could easily take down a huge guy like that. Her speed was way higher than Riku's character, so she basically just avoided all of his attacks and hit him with her magic every so often. Without a healer to back him up, he was pretty much screwed.

...

 **WrathofRiku:** God damn it, can't you stay in one place?!

 **LockandKey15:** Nah, don't think so.

 **WrathofRiku:** Jesus, how do you keep beating me?!

 **LockandKey15:** Look at your character, Riku. He's 8 feet tall and his shoulders are twice as wide as his hips. He's top heavy. His muscles throw off his balance. You're basically only good to stand in one spot and swing your sword, which is almost as tall as your guy! Yeah, you have a one or two hit KO, but if you can't actually hit your target, you're useless.

 **WrathofRiku:**...I might be totally in love with you right now.

 **LockandKey15:** What, has nobody ever told you the truth before? You'd be much better off tanking as a human and dual-wielding. You'd be able to actually move around and hit stuff, and then maybe you wouldn't die every time I fall a little bit behind.

 **WrathofRiku:**...You're right. You're totally right.

 **LockandKey15:** Everyone is so quick to choose the huge muscular guy... Yeah, he looks cool, but he's just not practical. Not when you're in such a small party. Why do you only want to run with one other person anyways?

 **WrathofRiku:** I hate larger parties. I'd honestly rather run on my own, but I needed a healer.

 **LockandKey15:** Well, you might wanna try out that new build. I think you'd like it. Swinging two swords is pretty badass, and you'd actually be able to see in front of your guy.

 **WrathofRiku:** Would you still run with me though?

 **LockandKey15:** Uhm... I guess? You shouldn't really need me to heal you though.

 **WrathofRiku:** Well then kick some ass with me.

 **LockandKey15:** Yeah, but if you're starting out with a new character, you're going to be eons behind me level-wise. Lemme make a new one too.

 **WrathofRiku:** Fine, that'll work. Gonna play as the bunny this time? ;)

 **LockandKey15:** Oh fuck off.

 **WrathofRiku:** What should I name him?

 **LockandKey15:** "GiganticAsshole"?

 **WrathofRiku:**...Ansem.

 **LockandKey15:** Whatever. I'm naming mine Aescuna.

 **WrathofRiku:** Chicks...

 **LockandKey15:** Men...

...

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing, snatching it up quickly, "What?"

"Damn, Sora... What's got you on edge?"

"Sorry, Kai... It's this asshole I'm running with in Freedom," he apologized for his outburst, "The guy is seriously sexist, and it's driving me nuts."

Kairi DeLuca scoffed, "Sora, are you pretending to be a girl again?! You know what happened last time! You don't want to be on 'To Catch a Predator' again, do you?"

"Hey, I helped put a total creep behind bars. Besides, I don't think this guy is a pedophile. He's just a jerk."

"Whatever, Sora... I'm not bailing you out when he hunts you down and tries to make you his bitch."

Sora just rolled his eyes, "What did you need, Kairi?"

"Oh, right. Nami, Roxas and I are going out tonight. Wanna come?"

"I dunno... I promised this guy I'd run with him tonight..."

She huffed a little, "Sora, quit wasting your life on that stupid game and come out with us! We're gonna get drunk, it'll be fun!"

"...All right, fine... When did you wanna meet?"

"Couple hours? Over at Axel's?"

Sora smirked, "Of course Rox would want to go there."

"Don't mock him, Sora. At least he has a crush on a real life person and not some weirdo on the internet," she scolded him, sounding irrate.

"Axel is pretty fucking creepy, Kairi. He's been perving all over Roxas since the first time we went to his bar," Sora reminded her.

She paused for a minute, "Well... That may be true, but... Ugh! Whatever! Just meet us there at six."

"Fine, fine..."

...

 **WrathofRiku:** Where'd you go? I'm going through the tutorial with him now. Shit's sooo much easier...

 **LockandKey15:** Hey, I'm probably not gonna be able to run with you tonight. I'm going out with some friends.

 **WrathofRiku:** Oh. Well, that's okay. Tomorrow?

 **LockandKey15:** Depends on how hung over I am, haha.

 **WrathofRiku:** Maybe I'll go out tonight too... There's a new bar I've been wanting to check out. It's owned by some weirdo with this crazy red hair, but all my friends keep saying that the drinks are the best in town. I wonder if Xion'll go with me...

 **LockandKey15:** Uhm... Maybe you shouldn't go out tonight. One of us has to have our wits about us tomorrow, right?

 **WrathofRiku:** I've played this game completely smashed countless times. It's an art.

 **LockandKey15:** Okay... But hey, that bar sounds kinda fucked up.

...

Sora was about to have a heart attack. There was no doubt in his mind that Riku was talking about Axel's bar. He had to talk him out of going there...

...

 **WrathofRiku:** Nah, it'll be fun! I'm gonna call my friends now. Talk to you tomorrow?

 **LockandKey15:** Okay...

 _WrathofRiku has logged off._

...

Riku lifted himself out of his desk chair, stretching out his long limbs before grabbing his phone. He hadn't been out in awhile, but it definitely sounded like fun.

"Yo, Xion! Wanna go out tonight? Check out that bar that Leon's been yapping about?"

His best friend laughed, "I guess so. Want me to invite him?"

"Sure! Have him bring Yuffie," RIku suggested, "I wanna get hammered tonight."

"What's the occasion?"

Riku shrugged, "Dunno. Some chick I've been talking to on Freedom said she was going out and it made me wanna go out too."

"Seriously, Riku? You're still fucking around on that game?"

"It's fun! Just because you can't appreciate the finer aspects of gaming-"

"I don't care, Riku. I just do not care. I just want to make sure you aren't falling for some girl over the internet again. You can't keep getting your heart broken by strangers... You're too damned old for that."

Riku frowned, "I'm not falling for her. She gave me some good advice on my game and I took it."

"Shit, Riku... You've got to stop talking to her before it's too late. I can see exactly where this is going."

"Ohh, hush. Let's meet up at Axel's at six. I'll buy us some wings," he told her before promptly hanging up.

Riku crossed the hall from his gaming room to his bedroom, still a little in awe by his new home. He'd finally took the leap and bought a small house, and it was the best decision he'd ever made. All of it was his... No nosy neighbors telling him to turn the volume down on his games, no shitty landlord riding his ass about menial things.

He just wished he had someone to share it with.

...

 **A/N:** Yay for a RikuxSora fic! I haven't done one of these in a longgg time. Just for reference, the game is totally made up. Freedom doesn't exist anywhere online (at least not the one that's in my brain.) I did, however, sort of use Tera Online as a guideline for the character types and stuff. But I'm not trying to follow any one game's rules or anything.

I feel like this fic is going to be totally adorable, and I'm super excited to keep writing it. It's not going to be long. It might even end up just being a threeshot or something. But it'll be cute!

Lemme know what you think by leaving a review!

Also, yes I am still working on my other stories. I'm about to put out another Internship chapter here in a few hours. But I got the RikuxSora bug under my skin and had to write it.

Love ya!

 _Simply Rexene_


	2. Part Two

...

 **Part Two**

...

"Sora, over here!" his eye was caught by his best friend waving her arms around wildly.

"Hey Kairi," he grinned, sitting down at the table next to her and waving to Roxas and Namine.

Roxas blushed a little, "Axel brought us some wings on the house... You like buffalo right?"

"Hell yeah I do! That was nice of him," Sora grinned at Roxas. Axel was always giving them free stuff because of him. They seriously just needed to bang and get it over with.

"Sora! Whatcha drinkin'?" Axel appeared at their table almost immediately. He was talking to Sora, but looking at Roxas.

The brunette chuckled and snapped his fingers in front of Axel's face to bring his attention back to him. "I'm over here, Axe. I'll have a rum and coke, neat."

"Got it. Roxas? You need a refill?"

The blond sitting across the table flushed even more red, "I've got like three full drinks in front of me, Axel... I'm good."

"I'll have a-" Kairi tried to order another drink, but Axel was already walking away.

"Here, I don't even like daquiris," Roxas said, scooting one of his many drinks over to her.

Kairi smiled and sipped at the fruity drink, content.

"Jeez, Rox... Why don't you just ask him out? He's clearly smitten with you," Namine asked, watching Axel try to mix Sora's drink while staring at Roxas.

"I dunno... He's a lot older than me," Roxas shrugged, "Besides, I don't think he likes me _that_ much..."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Roxas, he literally hasn't taken his eyes off of you once. Go talk to him!"

"He's trying to work... I shouldn't bother him," Roxas was in massive denial.

"Roxas..." Axel approached them, setting Sora's drink down in front of him, "I'm about to go on break... Did you maybe wanna hang out with me for a few?"

Namine and Kairi were already shoving Roxas out of the booth onto his feet, "Go!"

"Okay, sure..." he gave a half-smile, following Axel to another table after downing one of his drinks.

Sora turned back to the girls, "So, what're we drinking for? We haven't done this much since college."

"Basically to get those two together," Kairi quipped, watching Axel turn his flirting game up to hardcore.

"Nice," Sora chuckled, "So what've you ladies been up to lately?"

Namine shrugged, "Honestly? Not too much. Just working on my art."

"I met someone," Kairi blurted out suddenly, "And he's kind of amazing."

"Whoa, wait... Who?! And why did I not know about this before?!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi giggled, "His name is Leon, and he's kind of meeting me here tonight. I guess his friend Riku wanted to go out and just happened to pick the same bar as us! He knew we'd be here, so he told me he wanted to hang out. He said his friends are super cool."

Sora's eyes went wide and he straightened up, "You said his friend was Riku?"

"Yeah, he's some kind of bigshot web designer. Seems like a cool guy, though he's a huge dork just like you," Kairi poked him in the side, making him shift uncomfortably.

"I don't feel well... Maybe I should go," Sora stood up, only to be yanked back down by Kairi.

"Stay!" she told him, "You look fine. Have another drink! We don't see each other enough anymore."

Sora whined softly and downed his drink in one gulp, "'Kay..."

"What's wrong with you? You usually love meeting new people."

"I just don't feel super social tonight. Why don't you go hang out with Leon and Namine and I will sit and chat?"

Namine scoffed, "I don't wanna chat. I wanna get up and dance!"

Kairi grinned, "Ooh, good idea... Let's see if we can find him! Maybe his friend will dance with you!"

Before Sora knew what was happening, he was being dragged over to the dance floor of the bar, where music thumped with a rythmic beat. Kairi and Namine snaked through crowds towing him behind them, until finally he heard her squeal.

"Leon! You're here!"

"Hey baby," a tall brunette man smiled down at her, leaning in to give her a kiss, "These your friends?"

She nodded quickly, "Mhmm! This is Namine and Sora."

"Nice to meet you both!" he yelled over the music as it picked up in volume again. "My friends are over here!"

Again, Sora was being dragged by his friends. His heart was pounding in his chest hard. He needed another few drinks before he could face this guy.

"Yo, Riku! Xion! Come meet Kairi!"

"So this is the infamous Kairi, eh?"

Sora swallowed hard as he craned his neck up to meet the bright teal eyes of the man speaking. This was him... It was Riku. He could tell immediately. He was absolutely gorgeous, easily the most attractive man Sora had ever seen. He was at least six foot three, and his skin had a perfect glowing tan to it. Every feature on his body was perfectly etched... And his silver-white hair was long and flowing behind his shoulders. He literally looked like he'd just stepped out of a Vogue magazine.

"So who's this?" the God-like man was gesturing towards him now.

He stuttered a little, "I'm S-Roxas. I'm Roxas."

Kairi turned and threw him a confused look, "What?"

Sora grabbed her and pulled her aside, "Kairi, you know how I was talking to this guy online? The one who thinks I'm a girl?"

"Sora, no..." she shook her head in disdain, " _Riku_? Really?"

"Just... Call me Roxas for tonight, okay? He can't know."

Kairi growled and pulled him back over, "Yeah, this is Roxas."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Riku," he extended a hand, but Sora just stared at it. "Uhm... Okay... You look like you need a drink. I'll run to the bar."

"Rum and coke... Make it a double," Sora told him, trying not to make eye contact.

Riku smiled, "Got it. Kairi, Namine? Whatcha drinkin'?"

Sora tuned them out as his eyes studied Riku further. The man was even dressed like a model. His jeans were riding low on his hips and his vest showed off his huge biceps and even a small triangle of his cut abs. Sora suddenly understood why Riku always played the super muscular character.

Watching him walk away was even more satisfying.

"Sora...?"

He smacked Kairi's hands out of his face, "Fuck, Kai... I think I might be in love."

...

Riku made his way over to the bar, ordering a round of drinks for the group. The redhead was definitely kind of weird... He was chatting up some blond guy the entire time he made their drinks.

He would need a few drinks just to make it through the night. He hadn't expected Leon to spring a bunch of new people on him, and he had a bit of social anxiety. Not that you'd ever know... He was very good at hiding it.

"Roxas, here's your rum and coke. Kairi, your daquiri. Namine, your Twisted Tea. Leon, your shot of Jager. Xion, your Long Island."

"Who are the other three drinks for?" Namine asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"Those are for me, doll," he laughed, grabbing one of them and downing it all at once.

Roxas smirked, "Someone's running away from something tonight..."

"Yeah? You look like you're ready to get pretty lit yourself there, bud," Riku chuckled, sipping at his second drink more slowly.

"I have my reasons," the small brunette scowled at him, and Riku briefly wondered what he did wrong.

Roxas was kinda small for a grown adult, but he was kinda cute. His dark chestnut hair was all spiked and crazy, but in a somehow methodical way. His eyes were a nice ocean-blue color, wide with amusement at their conversation. He was maybe five foot eight, if that, and his skin was kinda pale. He didn't look ripped like Riku was, but he still had a bit of muscle definition from what Riku could see under his red t-shirt, blue hoodie and jeans.

"I think we lost them..." Riku glanced over at Leon and Kairi, who were dancing pretty heavily on the floor. Namine and Xion had abandoned them as well, dancing with each other. "Damn it, I wish Yuffie had been able to come out..."

"Yeah, we lost one of ours to the bartender," Roxas motioned over at the blond who was trapped in a conversation with Axel.

"Wanna go sit down? I'm not really into dancing."

Roxas shrugged, "Sure, but I'm grabbing another drink on the way. Want a beer?"

"Ew, you mix beer and liquor? Every time I do that I get hella sick," Riku grimaced, shaking his head.

"Doesn't affect me at all. I'm just ready to get wasted," Roxas laughed, walking up to the bar and ordering another rum and coke as well as a beer.

The two of them made their way to one of the booths, glad to get a little further away from the pounding music. "So... How long have you known Kairi?"

"Ohh, about twenty or so years. We've been friends since we were toddlers. How long have you known Leon?"

"We were roomies in college... Been best friends since," Riku told him.

Roxas nodded, "That's where we met Namine and Rox- uhm... Soren."

"Soren? That's a weird name," Riku raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"M'fine," he mumbled. Riku could tell he was starting to feel the alcohol. "Wanna do some tequila shots?"

Riku grimaced, "Fuck no... Tequila is nasty."

"Pansy..." Roxas muttered, challenging Riku with his deep blue eyes.

"Axel! Round of tequila shots! Bring the bottle!" Riku called to the redheaded bartender.

Roxas had a smug look on his face, "You can't turn down a challenge, can you?"

"...No, not really. I had my ass handed to me today by some chick in Freedom today."

"You play Freedom, eh?"

Riku snorted, "It's only the best MMORPG on the internet right now. Of course I play."

"I bet you play some huge juggernaut character."

"For your information, I play a dual-wielding human," Riku sneered.

"Oh? That's surprising. You shouldn't be losing any battles with him."

Riku stared at Roxas for a moment. He seemed... familiar? "He's a new one..."

"You called for some tequila?" Axel gave the brunette a strange look as he dropped off the bottle and some shot glasses, along with a bowl of lime wedges. "Gettin' into a contest, Sora?"

The man across from Riku inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide. "Sure. Now go away."

"Why did he just call you Sora?" Riku wondered, but he wasn't quite putting two and two together.

"He's insane. I think he needs to be on medication," Roxas said, pouring them each a shot. "So, you know how to do tequila shots?"

"Uhm... You drink it, right?"

Roxas laughed, grabbing a salt shaker from the center of the table and tipping a little onto the back of his hand. "You lick the salt, down the shot and then bite into the lime wedge. Think you can handle it?"

Showing him the method, Roxas quickly licked off the salt, threw back the shot and bit into the lime wedge, his movements flowing together right up until he slammed the shot glass down on the table upside down.

Riku blinked a couple times, "How is that fun?"

"Try one," Roxas told him, pushing the salt shaker over.

The white-haired man sighed and sprinkled some salt onto his hand, grabbing a lime wedge and getting ready.

"Go!" Roxas goaded, prompting him to take the shot.

The lime made his entire mouth pucker and salivate, but somehow the whole combination wasn't bad. "Fuck... That went straight to my head."

"We've got the entire bottle ahead of us. You aren't gonna puss out now, are you?"

...

Sora's vision started to blur as he watched Riku pour the last two shots from the tequila bottle. How had they gotten this far without anyone stopping them?

"One, two, three!" he slurred, and they took their last shots simultaneously. Luckily, Riku seemed to have forgotten Axel's blunder with his name.

"Fuck... Tha's it... I'm d...done..." Riku giggled lightly, pushing the empty bottle away from them. "Wha happened to our friends, anyhow?"

Sora shrugged, "Dunno... I think they forgotted about us..."

"Bastards!" Riku exclaimed drunkenly, waving his fist at nothing in particular.

"Riku... I 'ave a confession to make..." he mumbled, "C'mere, come to the outside of the place with me."

Riku pulled himself to his feet and followed Sora outside, both of them stumbling around until they wound up on a picnic bench.

"Y'know what I did today, Roxas? I fell in love with another girl I met online. And I dun know why or how I keep doing that!" Riku told him, throwing his arms up in defeat, "I've got a problem... Y'know?"

"Wait, 'cause I... That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm Sora... I'm the 'girl' from online..." he confessed, looking up into Riku's eyes and trying to keep his vision in focus.

Suddenly Riku was a little more sober, "Wait, what?"

"I lied t'you about my name... I'm Sora. I'm LockandKey15. And I know you're WrathofRiku. I might have lied about my gender too..."

"You're a boy?!" Riku exclaimed, looking like his head was about to explode from the new information. "Shit..."

Sora sighed heavily, "'M sorry..."

"But... But I'm not gay..." Riku seemed as if he was talking more to himself than Sora at that point.

"Well tha's okay... You don't need to be," Sora tried to comfort him, but he wasn't making a ton of sense. "You'll find a girl ta-"

He squeaked in surprise as Riku cut him off, grabbing him by his flushed red cheeks and kissing him deeply.

"R...Riku...?" Sora's lips trembled as he pushed him away.

"I dunno where it came from either..." the older man looked absolutely shocked by his actions, "But I kinda wanna do it again."

...

 **A/N:** Okay, so this isn't supposed to be some serious or dramatic fic. It's just for my fun and amusement. :P But be prepared for a lemon next chapter! :D That'll be the last part.

Leave me a review if you like it!

 _Simply Rexene_


	3. Part Three

...

 **Part Three**

...

Riku grunted as he rolled over, his brain not quite comprehending yet what the huge lump behind him was. "Shit..." he groaned, rubbing his forehead. He drank wayyy too much last night.

"Ow!" a loud yelp sounded behind him as he reared his elbow back to stretch and thumped someone upside the head.

"What the fuck?!" he scrambled to the other side of the bed and stared at the blanketed form in horror. It'd been months since anybody had even been in his house at all, much less in his bed.

When a small brunette poked his head up from underneath the blankets, Riku felt his heart stop. "Stop yelling... My head hurts..."

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my bed?!" Riku practically scaled up the wall in an attempt to get away from him.

"What...?" he looked sleepy and confused, and his hair was mussed up into a big nest of brown spikes.

" _Who are you_?" he repeated, trying as hard as he could to remember anything from last night.

The smaller man furrowed his brow, "Relax, we didn't sleep together..."

"Then why are you in my bed?"

"Because we got so fucked up last night that I couldn't make it home. You were the one that insisted on me staying in your bed, by the way," he started to wake up more, sitting up and stretching out as he spoke.

Riku just continued to stare at him with wide eyes, "You still haven't told me who you are..."

"Oh jesus... I hate it when people can't remember what they did when they were drunk..."

"I haven't gone out in awhile, you'll have to forgive me."

The brunette just chuckled, "I'm Sora, dumbass. As in LockandKey15 from Freedom. That Sora."

"...Oh," he relaxed a little, "But wait a minute-!"

"I'm a guy. Yeah. We went over that already," Sora told him, "You seriously don't remember anything?"

Riku shook his head, "No... Nothing."

"Must've been the tequila..." he mumbled, "Anyways, I can go... I appreciate you letting me crash here."

"Well... Wait, though..." Riku reached over and grabbed Sora's arm as he moved to get up, "Did I, uhm... Did I say anything stupid last night...?"

Sora smirked, "We both said some pretty stupid things last night. But... You did kind of admit to being totally in love with me."

"Oh fuck..." he mumbled, "Look, I didn't really mean that..."

"Oh, I know. You just couldn't resist the idea of a girl who could put you in your place," a smug grin tugged at Sora's lips. "We've all fallen for a character online before, don't worry about it."

Riku nodded, "Good, I'm glad you understand... Not that you aren't great or whatever, but you're not exactly what I expected..."

"And you're exactly what I expected," Sora chuckled, pulling his knees up to his chest as they talked.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Just that you're predictable. Typical macho gamer type. The minute you brought me here, you dragged me into your office to brag about your setup, which was _lame_ , by the way."

Riku felt his eye twitch a little, "That is a top of the line setup and you know it..."

"Whatever you say," Sora teased, smiling at him, "You still couldn't beat me, though."

"Whatever. Losing to a guy isn't the same as losing to a girl anyways," Riku stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right... Just like kissing a guy isn't the same as kissing a girl. And you'd know allll about that..."

He felt his heart jump in his chest and he stared at the brunette in front of him, "What're you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Sora grinned, "Betcha wish you could remember last night."

"Sora, god damn it..." he grit his teeth, "What did I do last night?!"

The younger blushed softly, "You kissed me..."

"What? No I didn't... I'm not gay, Sora."

"Yeah, you said that last night too. And then you kissed me again," he informed him, smiling a little at the memory.

Riku started to whack his head back against the wall in frustration, "I was drunk. That's the only reason it happened."

"I know," Sora shrugged, "And that's fine."

"Are you gay?"

He nodded, "Yepp... Always have been."

"Oh..."

"I'm not trying to cause an existential crisis for you or anything, but you said you really liked kissing me. Of course, it's likely that it was the tequila talking, so-"

His voice muffled as Riku again attacked him with a surprise kiss, grabbing him by the cheeks and pressing his lips against Sora's quickly. When Riku pulled away, Sora just sat there dumbfounded.

"Fuck... It wasn't the tequila," Riku mumbled to himself, running his hands through his touseled white hair.

"You really like to shock me, don't you?" Sora chuckled, "But you know, you haven't gotten a proper kiss out of me yet... All you've gotten is a surprised mess."

Riku seemed to be in a full-on battle with himself as Sora shifted his weight to kneel in front of him. "What're you doing...?" Riku wondered, furrowing his brow as the distance between them quickly closed.

"You can't decide if you're gay or not unless you've had a proper, sober kiss. Now hush," Sora told him, leaning up to gently brush his lips against Riku's in a sweet, tender kiss.

The elder squeaked a little in surprise, but didn't fight him off. He allowed the smaller to take charge of the kiss, feeling his body heat up as Sora's tongue graced across his lower lip as if asking for permission to join the kiss. Riku parted his lips slightly, his mind flooding with conflicting thoughts.

Whenever he'd kissed women, they always wanted him to do all of the work, to initiate everything. He hadn't felt that little stomach flip from a kiss in years, but Sora had his entire body lighting up and squirming.

"Damn... You know it's a good kiss when the other person goes entirely unresponsive for a minute," Sora chuckled, knocking Riku out of his thoughts.

"...What?" Riku hadn't even realized when Sora pulled away, much less that he'd said anything.

Sora just smiled, "Again, I don't want to cause any kind of confusion for you..."

"Too late," he mumbled, reaching for Sora and pulling him into another sweet kiss. This time he took charge, gently guiding Sora onto his back and hovering over him, almost afraid to let their bodies touch. He had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't want to stop either.

"Nn... Riku... Riku, stop..." Sora pushed him away as Riku started to kiss down his neck.

"Why..? Did I do something wrong?" Riku wondered, cocking his head to the side curiously.

The brunette laughed, "No, it's just... We both have horrible morning breath and we reek of booze..."

Riku sat up and sniffed under his arm, reeling back a little, "Oh wow... Yepp... That's nasty..."

Sora giggled softly, "I was trying really hard not to think about it, but it's kinda overwhelming..."

"Aren't you worried that if we stop to get all cleaned up, I won't want to kiss you again?" Riku asked him, tilting his head to the side again.

"If you decide never to kiss me again, that's your choice. Though I'd love it if you did... And I think you would too," his cheeks flushed red as he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He hated to admit it, but he was really starting to like Riku.

The elder scooted over next to him, "So... I could either take you home now, or... There's another shower downstairs you could use..."

Sora thought about it for a second, "Well let's weigh the two options... If you take me home now, we'll have time to run through that dungeon together before the double gold bonus expires. But if I stay here, we could make out some more and try to figure out exactly how gay you might be..."

"Stay," Riku whispered, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

"Riku, are you sure you want me to hang around? I mean, this all kinda happened really fast..."

He just chuckled, "Sometimes the best things in life hit you out of nowhere. Now go shower, you stink."

"Well damn!" Sora exclaimed, crawling out of bed with a look of offense.

"Bathroom is down the stairs to the right. There's towels in the linen cabinet, and there's toothpaste and an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet."

"Wow, do you have guests over often?"

Riku shrugged, "Nah... I guess I was just hoping that one day I wouldn't be alone here."

"Oh..." Sora stared down at his feet, "Well, you know... I have a pretty badass gaming laptop I could bring over sometime. Think your WiFi could handle it?"

"I would really like that, Sora," he grinned, watching as the younger man left the room. Riku was still hella confused, but he knew one thing at the very least-that he wanted Sora to stick around for awhile. Even if they didn't work out romantically, he still felt like he had a pretty awesome new friend.

Though judging by his reaction to the thought of Sora downstairs naked, he had a hunch that they'd be more much more than that.

...

 **A/N:** Like I said, this little mini-fic was just some fun idea I had one night while I was watching my fiance play Tera. Maybe one day I'll go back through and develop it into a longer fic, but I'm gonna be mainly focused on Embrace the Evil for now. If you haven't read it, check it out! I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.

Thank you for all of the reviews, and please let me know what you thought of this last part! Don't bother complaining that it was rushed. I know it was, and I don't care. :P It was cute and it satisfied my need for a SoraxRiku fic.

Bye bye!

 _Simply Rexene_


End file.
